Harry James Potter Cullen?
by REALM13
Summary: When Harry finds he's related to Edward, the Cullens adopt him. Takes place after Breaking Dawn and before the Sorcerer's Stone. All canon except eventual HHr, DM/GW, NL/LL RW/LB.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Albus, are you sure Harry should stay with the Dursleys?" Minerva McGonagall says with a nervous look, "I've watched them, they aren't safe."

"Are you suggesting, Minerva, the others are safer?" Albus Dumbledore responds with a question.

"Not necessarily, but at least the others try to be safe."

"Then look at it this way, Minerva, they are an entire ocean away; nearly across the ocean. Also, Mrs. Figg has verry kindly agreed to watch Harry and tell me how he is."

"That may be the case, however you cannot deny that if Harry himself had a say in this he would choose to live with his third cousin and his family."

"I understand, Minerva, however sometimes people have to make sacrafices."

"He doesn't know he's making a sacrifice, Albus. He doesn't know there was another option."

"Alas, Minerva, I have already made my decision," Albus said solemly. Before Minerva could say another word, Hagrid came into sight with little baby Harry sound asleep. The two professors watched as Hagrid descended. Finally, the Headmaster spoke up, "where did you get the bike Hagrid?"

"Sirius. He suprisin'ly took it well, considerin', he's the godfather an' all."

Minerva's eyes widend.

"Why-"

"He needs to live a_ normal_ life, Minerva," Albus responded.

"And living with the Dursleys is _n__ormal_?"

"As normal as it can get with Harry," Albus said annoyed as he took the bundle out of Hagrid's hands. Minerva pursed her lips; she was still very unhappy about the decision. Albus walked up to the doorstep of number 4 Privet drive casually while looking at the lightning shapped scar that was now on the little hero's forehead. He set Harry Potter down in front of the door of the Dursely's house. He then took out an envelope and gently tucked it down with Harry.

Suddenly, Hagrid howled but faltered when Minerva looked at him. He then mumbled an apology and said something about Lily and James and a poor Harry.

"Well," said Albus, "I suppose that's that. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

They walked to the end of the street and said goodnight to Hagrid -Sirius needed his bike back- and apparated away.

*7 hours later*

Petunia Dursley woke to Dudley Dursley wailing. She half groaned, half sighed as she got up to shut the boy up. As she walked down the hallway, she heard a sqwack coming from outside. She narrowed her eyes and walked in her Diddykin's room and found an owl sitting on a branch near the window. She narrowed her eyes further and her lips became a thin straight line. She then looked at Dudley and saw he was pointing to the owl as he had a slight tantrum. Petunia relaxed a bit before turning back to the window and opened it up to screech, "GO AWAY!"

The bird looked up with bored eyes and sat there as if to mock the screeching mad woman.

"Get out of here!" screamed Petunia as Dudley wailed even louder -if that where possible of course. All the owl did was hoot as if to say, 'No. You can't make me.'

Petunia grumbled as she went out of the room to get a broom, abondoning the still crying Dudley. She went downstairs and opened the cupboard door and got a broom. She was going to get that owl.

"Petunia!" came Vernon Dursley's voice from the kitchen. "Where is breakfast? I must leave for work."

"I'll make it in a minute," Petunia said annoyed as she went back upstairs to the crying Dudley and the-

Where was the snowy white owl?

"Petunia!" Vernon said again. Petunia gave up looking for the owl and went downstairs with an uncontrollable Dudley in arms.

After breakfast, and after Dudley finally stoped screaming, Vernon opened the door to leave. At the sight of her biggest fear, baby Harry sleeping in front of her house, Petunia screamed. Harry's emerald green eyes fluttered open and looked at Petunia with a mad look clearly saying, 'I was _sleeping_, thanks for caring.'

Petunia looked a Harry and said "Vernon... it's _him_!"

"Well clearly, Petunia, I'm not blind am I?" Vernon asked sounding offended. After a while of awkward silence he added, "Well good luck; I must be going." He left without another word and a gapping Petunia watching him.

Five minutes later, Petunia got ahold of herself and looked down to what she thought of as a devil child. _I bet you're here just to annoy me,_ Petunia thought, _wait. He's just a baby._ "Whatever your planning, I don't like it," Petunia said as she picked up Harry. He cocked his head as if to say 'I no speak your language.'

Petunia sat Harry down on a table and picked up the note that was with Harry. She read it, and re-read it... and re-read it again. There was no way this was happening. No to _her. _She could handle Dudley -suprisingly- but a _freak_? She couldn't deal with this now; her Diddykins needed to be fed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter woke to a screech from aunt Petunia. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped out of bed. He may be only five, but anyone that knew what Harry had to go through could understand he was well trained to do what the Dursleys say. He didn't like it of course; he swore that if he found out he had any other relatives, he would contact them immediately.

Harry threw on some oversized clothes from Dudley and ran out to the kitchen to make breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Just as Harry started eating his relatives finished. "Get outside boy; Petunia has been working too hard. You'll be outside all day then straight to bed," his uncle Vernon was saying. Harry looked up and was about to protest when Petunia cut him off.

"Go. Now." The look on Petunia's face convinced him that it wasn't worth arguing over. He got up and gave the rest of his food to Dudley before walking out of the back door to the garden.

Ten minutes later Harry heard a hoot of an owl. He looked up to see a snowy white owl looking at him.

"Hello," Harry said. The owl hooted again as if it could understand him. They stood staring at each other until Harry said, "I think I'll call you Hedwig." Hedwig nodded- again as if she could understand him. Harry cocked his head and stared at Hedwig for a few moments before shrugging and going back to work.

*Two Years Later*

"Get up boy! You'll be late!" Vernon yelled outside Harry's cupboard. Harry sprang out of bed desperately trying to get ready; when Vernon says he'll be late, he _means_ it. Also, Harry actually liked school, besides for the fact he was the school's punching bag. Harry did exceptionally well in school and it was the one thing he could do without the Dursleys telling him what to do and how to do it.

Three minutes later Harry was out the door with barely anything to eat, but hey, he was used to it. He continued running to school without stopping for about a mile and went into his classroom as the bell rang.

"Sit down everyone," Harry's teacher said as Harry sat at his desk. "We'll be learning multiplication today." Ok, so here's the thing, Harry was in second grade and seven years old but Harry should be in third- maybe even fourth grade. Harry rolled his eyes; this was going to be a long day.

After school, Harry carefully avoided Dudley and his gang and went to the public library. He loved to read pretty much anything. Nonfiction or fiction it didn't matter; he was in another world, he didn't have to worry about what will happen when he got home.

He took a seat at a table and got out his homework. Before he knew it he finished his homework and had his nose in a book.

"There he is, I knew the freak would be here," said a familiar voice that Harry recognized as Dudley's. "Get him!"

This wasn't the first time this happened so Harry was prepared. He jumped out of his chair and ran towards the back of the library and went out the emergency exit. If he cared at the time, he would have wondered why there was no alarm, however being chased by his cousin and his 'friends' kinda distracted him. He ran away to get to... well there was no place to go- somewhere, anywhere- as long as it wasn't near Dudley for awhile.

"Over there!" Harry could hear someone shout from a distance. He knew he could outrun them but he still needed to hurry... to somewhere he didn't know.

He turned a corner and ran around a neighborhood. Just before Dudley's gang turned onto the street Harry was on, Harry ran across a lawn and went to the backyard of the house he was at. He pressed his body against the house and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath. A minute later he heard shouting and he held his breath and stopped moving completely, although he didn't see how it could help. So that's why he was so suprised when the gang ran right by the house.

Harry let out a shaky sigh of relief and opened his eyes to find a wide eyed, bushy haired girl that was about the same age as Harry with a book looking at him.

"Uh... hi...," said the girl clearly shocked a seven year old boy would run to her backyard, almost like that kind of thing just didn't happen on a daily basis.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I'm sorry if I scared you but I was trying to run away from my cousin and his... friends. They usually use me as their personal punching bag."

If it were possible, the girl's eyes widened further. _Weird_, Harry thought, _you'd think she'd have to blink_. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Harry stopped breathing for a second and his heart swelled; no one ever asked him that before. After Harry nodded she added, "I'm Hermione."

Harry smiled not knowing what to say as an awkward silence grew. "So...," Harry started, "do you like books?"

Hermione nodded her head wildly and began talking a mile a minute about the book she was currently reading as Harry sat down listening to her every word.

...

By the time Harry reached the Dursley's doorstep he was exhausted. He had been walking around for nearly an hour trying to fnd his street. Harry opened the door only to come face first with an angry Vernon Dursley.

"Where have you been?" Vernon asked while his left eye twitched.

Harry smiled, "It's nice to see you were worried about me. I honestly didn't know you cared, Vernon. This means so much."

Vernon's eye twitched some more. "I was not worried, boy."

"Oh, well, _now_ you're denial," Harry said acting oblivious to the monster raging inside his uncle.

"Cupboard. Now."

"What about it?"

"You bloody hell know what, boy. Go."

"Fine. Jeez who knew someone could be so bossy," Harry teased. Vernon nearly ripped his nephew's throat but managed to let the boy live. But seriously, you can't expect Harry to be the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing can you?

The next day, Harry got up early and made breakfast. As usual, seconds after he started eating, he was forced out the door. Harry sighed; he wished he had some more food, he was _hungry_.

Harry turned around to see Dudley and a few of his friends. He gulped loudly and they stared at each other a few seconds before Harry ducked down before a fist could reach his face and ran in the direction of the school. Harry didn't stop running until he reached his classroom. By then, Dudley and his friends held back. Harry opened his classroom door and found his teacher doing paperwork.

His teacher looked up and a confused look spread across his face. "Harry? What are you doing here? You're nearly a half hour early."

"I'm sorry sir but my cousin was chasing me and this is the only place I'm safe," Harry said taking on an innocent look.

"I'm sure your cousin just wanted to play around with you. No cousin would really hurt another."

Harry felt like laughing. "My cousin would," Harry said darkly... as darkly as a seven year old could.

Harry's teacher chuckled still not believing him. "Why don't you sit down, Harry."

Harry sat at the closest desk to his teacher's. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just grading papers," Harry's teacher replied with a smile.

Harry nodded and then became curious. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what will we be doing today?"

"It's ok Harry. We will be tracing our ancestry. That means we will be looking up who our relatives are."

Harry became alert and his eyes shined. "If I find anyone, is there a way I can contact them?"

"Of course, Harry. If you want, I'm almost done grading, would you want to start now?"

"Yes please!" Harry said bouncing with excitment.

...

By the end of the day, Harry didn't finish retracing his family. All he found was dead people, and you can't contact dead people. He however did find one amusing fact: every other generation in Harry's family had the names James and Harry. Harry was now convinced if he had a son, he'd name him James.

Harry walked in the library again and wondered if and how he should continue the desperate search for a new family. He wanted to talk to someone, someone who could understand him. Harry then jolted up straight;_ Hermione_. He gathered up his things in a hurry and went out the emergency exit again trying to retrace his steps. Harry ran by house by house for another fifteen minutes before he suddenly stopped. He backed up a bit and stared at the house before him. He faintly remembered running by the house to the back. Harry smiled and just like the day before ran to the back of the house.

"Hermione! Hi its Harry... from yesturday," Harry said as he found Hermione in the same position as the day before. Harry smiled; there was finally a person he could talk to and who had the same interests as him.

"Hi Harry. Good to see your cousin isn't chasing you," Hermione said with a smile. Harry smiled back and sat down in the same seat as the day before.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Harry said still wondering if he should tell her his situation.

"Not to be rude but you already have so go ahead," Hermione said half teasing, half concerned.

"Well you know how I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin?" A nod. "They are... to say the least mean to me and ever since I was five I swore that if I could ever find a living relative besides the Dursleys, I'd try and get them to adopt me," Harry paused. "I now have that chance and all I've found were dead people. I haven't finished and I usually get help from my teacher but I really want to see if I have any living relatives. I'm sorry but I have no one to ask for help but you. Will you help me?" Harry asked with pleading eyes.

"Uh... sure...," Hermione said more as a question. "Come on," she said and led Harry inside.

*One Week Later*

"Harry! I found really old, yet alive relatives," Hermione said.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair that he was close to falling asleep in. "Really? I _actually_ have alive relatives?"

"Let's not forget the Dursleys shall we?" Hermione teased as Harry shuddered.

"They don't count," Harry said in an upset tone while crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways, yes. He's your third cousin and he's one hundred and nine years old. His name is Edward Cullen."

"I need to call him, like, now. Do you know what... _if_... his number is?"

"He may be old, Harry, but he has a phone number," Hermione said and added quickly, "Yes, I know the number."

Harry smiled. A few minutes later Harry was speaking unknowingly to his third cousin.

"Hello?" A voice asked. Harry suddenly became nervous.

"Uh... is this Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"And are you one hundred and nine years old?"

"...Yes."

"Oh good, you're alive. Just making sure; all my other family is dead."

"Well technically...," Edward cut off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Did you say _other_ family? As in _I'm_ a part of your family?"

"I thought you knew. I'm Harry Potter, your third cousin."

"...And?" Edward asked knowing what was coming by reading Alice's mind.

"Well... right now I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin and they're... _mean_ to me. And... I was wondering if you would adopt me?"

"Uh... Carlisle!" Edward said. "Hold on for a second Harry."

Harry looked up at the hopeful look on Hermione's face. "He told me to hold on." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Harry?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"We'll come by your house and talk to you."

"We?"

"You'll see."

"Um... ok... my address is-"

"I know."

"How?"

"I'll explain later. We'll be there in an hour."

"Really? Great!" Harry said excited. "Hermione, they'll be by my house in an hour." Hermione smiled for a few moments before it faded.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if we will see each other again."

"Of course we will; you're my best friend," Harry said confused.

"No Harry. They said they'll be there in an hour. That's too far away."

"Oh," Hrry said disappointed. After a long silence he added, "I'll miss you; you were my only real friend besides Hedwig. Hedwig is the owl that comes out when I garden."

By now Hermione was nearly crying. "It's ok though. You'll have a better life this way."

Harry gave a sad smile. "Thanks for helping me, I owe you." Hermione smiled and gave him a weak hug. "I should go now," Harry then said solemly as he turned and walked out the door.

...

A knock at the door and Harry nearly started to vibrate with excitement.

"Get the door, boy!" shouted Vernon from the other room. A millisecond later Harry was running to the door.

"Hi! Oh my gosh are you Edward? No you can't be; you're not one hundred and nine. Who are you? Are you here to help me?" Harry said a mile a minute.

Edward chuckled and whispered in Bella's ear, "he's excited."

Bella smiled and whispered back, "he's so cute."

"Do you know anyone named Edward Cullen? He was supposed to come here and talk to me about whether he wants to adopt me," Harry was now saying.

"You know, Harry, if you're _trying_ to confuse us with how fast you're talking, it won't work. We can keep up. By the way I'm Bella and this is my husband, Edward," Bella said gesturing to Edward.

"Cool. Do you guys know Edward Cullen though?" Harry asked still bouncing up and down with excitement. Edward and Bella laughed.

"I am Edward Cullen, the person you're looking for," Edward said.

"But... you're not one hundred and nine," Harry said disbelievingly.

"Actually I am. I'll explain later. May I come in?"

"Why? The Dursleys are mean."

"What do you want boy?" Vernon said to Edward rudely. Bella hissed and Edward gave her a warning look. Edward looked at Harry and saw a _you see?_ look from him that was nodding towards Vernon.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, my name is Edward Cullen and Harry here told me that we were related."

"Great, another freak," Vernon said looking angry.

Edward nodded. "Afraid so. Only, I'm not a wizard, I'm a vampire."

"You dare say-"

"You dare torture Harry-"

"He's a freak! And so are you."

"I'd rather be a freak than be you."

Bella started to get anxious with the death stares and a confused Harry. "So anyways, we're here to get Harry for our parents to adopt him."

Vernon looked at her with a suprised and evil look. "Ok."

Bella was shocked at how quick Vernon reacted to her statement but a few seconds later she looked down at Harry. "Do you have all your things, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"What letter?" Edward said focused on Vernon.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Vernon said with suprise.

"I can read minds. What letter?"

"Uh... Petunia!" Vernon said as Petunia came to the door. "Get You-Know-What."

"When Petunia got back she gave it to Vernon who then gave it to Edward. "Well... see you," Vernon said and slammed the door behind him.

"Well... that was... interesting," Bella said.

Edward tucked the letter in his pocket to read later then said, "Well, ready to see your new home?" Harry nodded excited forgetting to wonder what was going on. Harry then picked up his bag and started to walk with the couple to a silver Volvo.

"Is that all you have?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I don't own much," Harry replied.

Bella laughed. "Well that's most likely going to change."

"Hey, it's not Alice's fault ok? ...She just has a shopping disorder," Edward said.

"Someone should really look into that," Bella said.

...

"Carlisle," Edward said knowing he would hear him. The vampire clan all rushed from no where to the front door.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Harry asked amazed.

"We're vampires Harry. Do you know what that means?" Carlisle asked.

"...No..." Harry said.

Carlisle sighed. "Before I tell you, Harry, I want you to know that we would never purposely hurt you in any way. We're your new family, and we love you. Being a part of this family, however, comes with great responsibility of keeping a secret and a dangerous one at that. You must promise me, son, that you will never tell anyone about us without our consent."

"I promise," Harry said honestly.

"Listen closely. We are vampires, in other words, creatures who drink blood as food. However, we only drink the blood of animals. We are immortal- we cannot die... unless physically ripped apart and put on fire. We have super senses, strength, and speed. If you touch us, we're as cold as ice and in the sun, we sparkle. Some of us has special powers. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice has a special power-"

"What about me?" A what seemed like five year old Renesmee asked.

"Yes, Renesemee, but you're only half vampire," Carlisle said. "Harry, are you ok with us being vampires while you live here?"

"As long as you don't drink my blood, I think I need that," Harry said seriously.

Carlisle chuckled. "We promise, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for adopting me."

"No problem, Harry. Everyone's excited to have you around... especially a certain girl whose nickname is a flower," Bella said looking at Rosalie.

"Hey, unlike _someone_ I didn't get to have a vampire kid," Rosalie said teasingly.

"You think the experience was _pleasent_?" Bella teased back.

"I'd risk my life to have a kid."

"And I didn't? So I just became a vampire for nothing?"

"You were gonna become a vampire for nothing."

"Hey, not true. You can't blame me for not wanting to become old and die."

"Guys, um, am I supposed to understand this conversation?" Harry asked innocently.

"No. We only understand because we were around when it happened. As in the conflict of the mortality of Bella," Emmett said.

"Oh... ok," Harry said.

Edward suddenly remembered the letter. "Uh... Renesemee? Why don't you show Harry around?"

"Ok. Come on, Harry. I'll show you your room first," Renesemee said.

A few minutes later Edward was reading the letter to his family. When he was done, he looked up and said, "what are we going to do?"

**A/N: Ok I'm FINALLY finished with this chapter. :) I'm really sorry for the huge wait. Thank you for being patient and reading my story along with reviewing, it really means a lot. **

**I know this isn't the best writing there ever was but I am glad that many of you guys think it's awesome. If any of you have any recommendations for this story I'll gladly consider any idea. **

**Just a little note... If you haven't already figured it out, it's kinda OOC and definitely AU. I'm not going to mention all the paperwork for the adoption in this story even if this is a reason it's bad mostly because I'm only fourteen and IDK what and how to write that.**

**Thanks again and enjoy reading!**

**-REALM13**


	3. Chapter 2 pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**A/N: Incredibly long story short: I'm sorry for the massive wait that none of you deserve. In my defense- although there is no excuse- there has been a lot going on in my life that's been unavoidable. I will try my best to update faster with sufficient quality and thank you to everyone who hasn't given up on me and for the great reviews. Furthermore I would like to present to you…**

**Harry James Potter… Cullen? Chapter 2, Part 1:**

Harry Potter woke with a smile on his face for once. He sat up and put on his glasses before he got out of bed and quietly got ready for the new day. It was early, and he wanted to make himself breakfast, even though he couldn't make it for his new family. A few minutes later he was quietly descending the stairs; careful to not wake anyone. As he passed the living room where the door was only an inch open, he could hear quiet arguing then abrupt silence. Harry could barely make out quiet footsteps and then-

"Harry? What are you doing up? Is everything ok?" Edward said worried.

"I didn't know you guys were already awake. I only came down to make breakfast for myself. I would make breakfast for you guys too but you said you only drink blood. I tried to be quiet to not wake you but I can see everyone is up already," Harry concluded his explanation.

"Harry, we don't sleep… at all," Emmett said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, but more importantly, why would you make breakfast?"

"Well, you see, there's this thing called hunger-"

"No, Harry. You know what I meant," Edward said. Then he saw a few images in Harry's mind before it faded. Edward's eyes widened.

"Do I? Do I really?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Harry… why didn't you tell us? They… _abused_ you," Edward said looking angry.

Harry looked down as tears came to his eyes. "I-I just…," his voice cracked as he started to sob.

"Aw!" All the girls said as they came over to comfort Harry and none of them noticed when he smirked in the others' direction. All the men gapped at him.

"Genius," Jasper muttered.

"Oh its on kid, it is so on," Emmett said.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as the family walked outside. It turned out that Harry wouldn't be forced to make breakfast, he was beginning to think that he made a

good choice by calling the Cullens.

"For the millionth time, Harry, we're going to the park. We want you to make new friends," Alice said smiling. Harry smiled back, he still couldn't believe what they were saying. Harry looked around happily and suddenly noticed there were only a few other houses around that were spread out over the vast land. Harry took on a confused look.

"Why aren't there a lot of other houses? Who lives there?" Harry asked.

"We chose to live here because there weren't many houses, and, as you can see, a huge forest in our own backyard to hunt. We don't want many people to know our secret," Carlisle said. "As for who lives around here I think you'll like them. One house, over there," Carlisle pointed to their left at a mysterious dark brown house, "is where a man named Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf. He is the only other person, besides the Lovegoods, who live over there," Carlisle pointed to another tall house, "that knows our secret. The other house over there," Carlisle pointed to the last house in sight, "contains a fairly large family, the Weasleys. There are seven Weasley children and in the Lovegood's home there is a very nice girl named Luna. Therefore I think you'll have plenty of friends. However two of the older Weasley children are away at a school for the year."

"I think I should also mention that I'm a werewolf too," Jacob Black said.

"Really? Can I see?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Uh… well I'm going to need a change of clothes…" Jacob said. Immediately Bella was gone and a few seconds later she was back with a change of clothes. "Uh… thanks. Still not used to you being a vampire."

"I could've gotten it faster," Edward mumbled. Bella rolled her eyes. Jacob looked at Edward and Edward smirked. That was it took to show Harry his werewolf form.

"Whoa cool!" Harry said as he tried to climb and sit on Jacob. He finally managed to get up with an unintentional tug on his furry tail. Jacob yelped and started running with Harry on his back. Harry laughed with enjoyment as he continually yelled, "faster!"

"Jacob!" came a voice Jacob recognized as Renesmee said. Jacob stopped and looked at her. "I wanna ride!"

Ten minutes later, Jacob finally calmed down and Harry and Renesmee were off him- especially because of the death glares from Esme and Rosalie who looked worried for the children's safety.

"Can I meet the neighbors?" Harry then asked.

"Sure, Harry. I think they would love to meet you," Esme said as she led them to the closest house- Remus Lupin.

Edward knocked on the door and they could hear quiet footsteps get louder then stop and heard the door unlock before it opened slowly and stopped after five inches to reveal a weary middle aged man. As the man saw who was in front of the door, he opened the door all the way.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, how are you doing today?" Remus asked not seeing Harry.

"Moo-ny," Harry said almost as if he were in a daze. "Whoa how'd I know that."

Remus' eyes widened to full extent as he stared down at Harry. "Harry?"

"Whoa how'd you know that?" Harry said.

Edward's eyes now mimicked Remus' and he gasped. The rest of the Cullens looked worried and glanced at Edward thinking, _what's going on_?

…**TBC…**

**A/N: Ok it wasn't my idea to make two parts to chapter two but I'm doing it to make my best friend happy.**

**Also, saw the last HP movie the day it came out. Please, am I the ONLY one who thought it was awesome they had a Neville/Luna pairing? I get it doesn't happen in the books, however, it's the one time I actually LIKE a movie mistake. I mean siriusly, Neville + Luna= perfect couple.**


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

**A/N: Uhhh… I actually don't have anything to say except to Jd Midnight: I have not forgotten my promise and I will include that scene within the next chapter or so. Oh and thank you guys SOO much for the reviews! :D Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meyer or Rowling or anyone close to how brilliant each of them are. Therefore I do not own anything.**

**Disclaimer 2: I did not come up with the magical creature, leliglyph; a close friend did. However, I'm not about to reveal the name for identity purposes.**

**Previously:**

_**Edward's eyes now mimicked Remus' and he gasped. The rest of the Cullens looked worried and glanced at Edward thinking, what's going on?**_

**Harry James Potter… Cullen? Chapter 2, Part 2:**

…

"You knew Harry?" Edward asked.

"His father was my best friend, and later on so was his mother," Remus replied. "Lily and James Potter died six years ago. A few days later my other friend, Peter Pettigrew died also from a man we thought of as a best friend who then went to jail. Everyone I loved was taken away from me within days."

Harry ran up to Remus and hugged him. "You still have me, uncle Moony."

"You're right, pup," Remus hugged Harry back looking like the happiest person on Earth. "And that's all that matters now."

A few hours later the Cullens and Harry said their goodbyes to Remus and turned to the house of the Lovegoods. This time Harry ran up to the house and knocked. A few seconds later there was loud shuffling and mumbling before Xenophilius opened the door. "Carlisle! Esme! I was just about to stop by and tell you I thought I saw a leliglyph near your forest."

Carlisle awkwardly paused before saying, "well thank you for telling us. We came to introduce Harry who we adopted and will be living with us."

"What's a leliglyph?" Harry asked revealing his presence for the first time, who was so short that Xenophilius didn't notice him.

"To see a leliglyph brings good fortune. I expect it to have another effect if it were to be kept, however it is quite impossible to catch because it is so good at camouflage. It is a very rare and small green bird that has exactly seven gold feathers with a melodious song," Xenoplilius replied. There was a pause before he said, "you really do have your mother's eyes."

"You knew my mum too?" Harry asked.

"She was one of the only people who believed me about the magical creatures," Xenophilius answered, a sad glint in his eyes remembering Lily's death.

Harry smiled politely before Esme said to distract Xenophilius, "so where's Luna?"

"She's in the backyard," Xenophilius said leading them outside before calling Luna over. They gave introductions all the while Luna looked oddly at Harry as if there was something in his hair before they ran off and played in the backyard as the Cullens watched them and admired the many different gardens consuming the Lovegoods' backyard.

A few hours passed before they left for the Weasleys and like before, Harry knocked excitedly. A second later they could hear a woman screaming, "Percy, will you get the door?" Immediately after there were five different voices arguing on who would open the door.

"I never get to," said a girl's voice.

"It's probably for us," two voices said simultaneously.

"Who would want to talk to you two?" a younger voice whined.

"She told me to," another voice said proudly.

Harry winced as the fight went on and hid behind Emmett who was the biggest. Emmett turned and picked him up then put him down in front of the door and chuckled as Harry looked up at him. "It's what you get for earlier." Harry just continued to look betrayed. "You know what you did," Emmett said. Harry sniffed and walked behind Edward.

"Hey, come on," Jacob said offended the whole time looking at his biceps. "I may not be stronger than Emmett but we all know I can take on _him_ any day," Jacob gestured towards Edward.

"You want to bet?" Edward said crouching low ready to attack.

"Bring it," Jacob said but before he could change into his other form, the door opened revealing five redheaded children arguing. The Cullens looked around awkwardly as Harry slowly approached the only girl who seemed left out of the argument though tried her best to get some attention.

"Hello, I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself.

At this the girl gave up arguing and turned to say, "hi, I'm-" but Harry didn't find out her name because the girl's eyes widened at the lightning shaped scar upon Harry's forehead, and didn't say a word.

Harry looked back at Edward thinking, '_what's wrong with her?'_ Edward laughed and said, "you're famous, kid." This, however, confused Harry even more and turned back to the girl.

"I am living with Edward and we came so I can meet everyone," Harry continued though the girl remained the way she was. Harry stared at her for a second then looked back at the Cullens and asked, "is she even breathing?"

"Barely," Rosalie muttered rolling her eyes.

"She's just a bit dazed, she'll come around in a little while," Bella said with a knowing look.

Harry sighed and moved over to where the four boys were still fighting, giving up on the girl. "Hi, I'm-"

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GET THE DOOR!"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG, RON! MUM TOLD ME TO!"

"BUT NO ONE EVER COMES HERE EXCEPT LUNA AND THE CULLENS!"

"SPEAKING OF THE CULLENS!" Harry yelled scaring the four boys while the Cullens did everything in their power not to laugh… well everyone except for Emmett. Rosalie shot him a warning glare- which he knew all too well- to shut him up.

"Thank you," Harry said exhaustedly, grateful for the newfound silence.

"Blimey," the youngest boy, who was named Ron, said still sounding a bit frightened.

"Bloody-" the next oldest twin boys said at the same time, each cutting the other off with their hands.

"You're… Harry Potter…" the eldest boy, who Harry assumed to be Percy, said mimicking his younger sister's wide eyes.

"How'd you know my name?" Harry asked perplexed.

"You don't know?" Ron blurted looking bewildered.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"You're the most famous person in the wiz-"

"Why don't we all go inside," Carlisle interrupted. Percy nodded and led his siblings and the Cullens inside the Burrow. An older, middle-aged woman with the same strikingly red hair as the four children was currently bustling around in the kitchen.

"Mum? The Cullens are here… they brought Harry Potter too," Percy said not able to think of any other way to break the news to his mother.

The mother stopped what she was doing and looked up at the massive amount of people that were now in her kitchen. "Well I certainly wasn't expecting any guests today. I'm afraid I didn't make enough food for us all," she said as if it were the end of the world, looking at the platter of sandwiches that looked to be just enough to feed the whole group.

"Oh it's alright, Molly. We ate before we came," Esme said. It was true, at least for Harry; he and Luna at ate plenty of fruit from the gardens in the Lovegoods' backyard.

"Are you sure? I could make more…" Molly continued to worry.

"No, we're fine, thank you. We actually just came to introduce Harry and for him to get to know everyone," Carlisle said. And so they headed to the living room to get comfortable and the Weasleys ate- Ron with the most sandwiches- while the introductions were given out.

"I'm Gred," Gred said then motioned to his twin and said, "and this is Forge. Nice to meet you, Harry."

"_Fred and George_," Molly corrected though it sounded more like a warning. The twins just continued to look innocent.

"I'm Ron," Ron spoke up with his mouth completely full therefore it sounded more like 'I won'.

"Ronald Weasley you will not speak with your mouth full," Molly reprimanded.

It took a full two minutes for Ron to swallow his mouthful of food and say, "sorry, yes mum."

"My name is Percy and this is our little sister Ginny," Percy said pointing towards the young redheaded girl who hadn't spoken a word.

"Right," Harry said. "I'm Harry, but you already know that. How do you know my name?" There was a long silence; everyone was at a loss of who would explain the story and how.

"Molly," Carlisle started, "my family and I aren't exactly familiar with this story. Could you possibly explain it to Harry?"

"Well, it was the day your parents…" Molly trailed off looking at Harry sympathetically. Harry nodded in understanding and for her to continue. "It was during the Great War and nearly everyone lived in hiding from a man named-" Molly cut off looking as if she'd rather not say.

"Voldemort," Carlisle said for Molly, putting the pieces together, as the Weasleys shivered in unison.

"Yes," Molly said. "After your parents… he went after you, Harry. He tried to kill you, but he couldn't. No one knows what happened that night, but whatever did, you were the Boy-Who-Lived and at the same time, killed You-Know-Who."

Harry stayed silent for a few minutes before asking, "Why was I the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Because you were the first- and only- person to ever survive the killing curse," Molly answered, confusing Harry further.

"Curse?" Harry asked.

A few moments of silence brought the attention to Carlisle. "Harry, when you were left on your aunt and uncle's doorstep, there was a letter explaining a few things about you. You're a wizard, Harry. Granted, you won't be able to learn anything until you're eleven, but no doubt you are one. The Weasleys, Lovegoods, Remus Lupin, and even your parents were all wizards."

There was a long pause from Harry who immediately accepted the idea of magic because of the strange and unexplainable occurrences in his life. "You said my parents were killed by Voldemort." The Weasley family shivered and Ginny went to sit in between Fred and George. "You're wrong. They died in a car crash."

"Why would your parents die in a car crash?" Percy asked.

"That's what my aunt and uncle told me. I guess it was stupid to believe them but they were the only people who knew my parents," Harry said.

"Your parents died to save you, Harry. That's the best way to die if you have to die at all," Bella said smirking at Edward.

"Yes," Edward agreed, "some people are really stubborn especially when it comes to death."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're still on about that."

"You could've waited a year or two or-"

"Or my whole life?" Bella began only to be interrupted by Carlisle.

"I think that was enough for today; we should be heading home."

Harry frowned. "But we never got to go to the park like you said."

"We can go tomorrow, Harry," Esme reassured Harry ignoring the glare from Alice who had planned on getting Harry new clothes the next day.

Harry and the Cullens got up and said their goodbyes then left while Carlisle stayed behind to talk to Arthur.

"Arthur, Harry has a lot ahead of him and to say the least I'm worried for him. I think if he had some friends that he would grow up with would help him in the future. I know your children would jump at the chance to be Harry's friend, however, I would like to ask you," Carlisle explained.

"You know you don't have to ask, Carlisle. Harry is a wonderful kid and I trust him and your family," Arthur replied.

"Thank you, Arthur. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

**A/N: Alright, guys, see the button below? Click it and write a comment. You know you want to. CLICK DA BUTTON!**


End file.
